wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Solace
This is Stardust the IceWing-RainWing's first OC page. Please do not use Solace in a roleplay, fanfic, or anything else without Stardust's permission. hm I should redo his coding Main= "Sometimes you just have to- ow! Where did that rock come from?" Appearance Solace is a tall, handsome dragonet. His wings are disproportionately large for his body. His scales are a bright crimson, and his underscales are a rich mahogany-brown. He has warm, brown eyes and a small pair of glasses. Solace's horns and spikes are a dark brown, and his wings are a pale tan. A leather pouch is slung around his neck, where he carries a scroll and a quill at all times. He often twitches back his wings to make himself look smaller and less noticeable. His body is very lean and lithe. He has a threatening demeanor, but his personality is actually the opposite of that. Personality At first glance, Solace looks exceedingly shy and anxious - and in fact, this is true. Always wrapping his wings around himself or fidgeting with his pouch, he seems neurotic and fearful of the unknown. However, he has a kind, positive side hidden underneath that. With his friends, Solace seems to be a different dragon. He is bright and cheerful, cracking terrible puns and telling stories. If you receive his trust, he would give his life for you. However, he is a little bit of a coward, and tends to shy away from danger or any risk-taking. Solace has an uncanny ability to detect emotions, and can read everything from a dragon's tail twitch to the way their eyes move. His secret passion has always been writing poetry, but he's never told anyone about this. Inside his leather satchel, he keeps a scroll and quill for writing down poetry ideas whenever they hit him. His favorite form of poetry is free verse. His fatal personality flaw is having absolutely no self-esteem. He is constantly thinking "I'm no good, I can't do it." Solace hates, hates, hates violence, and would sooner hurt himself than someone else. He is prone to panic attacks, and is rather anxious about... well, about life. Solace is a true perfectionist and often strives to be the best dragon he can be. However, he's a true worrier as well, managing to turn the simplest scenario into oh-no-the-sky-is-falling-we're-all-gonna-die. Often he will say something extremely insightful or philosophical, then run into a wall. Trivia - Solace's favorite poem is The Road Not Taken. - He is extremely unathletic and thin; the only sport he is good at is flying. - Solace's creator lovingly calls him "potato." - He is also featured in a fanfic his creator is writing on the canon wiki, A Light in the Dark. - His name means "comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness." - Solace's humanized form, Caden, will star as one of the five main characters in an original story. |-|Relationships= "I'd like some more friends." Relationships Morpho: Solace doesn't know this RainWing very well, but he is very grateful for getting so much coding help from her. He hopes to get to know her more, and believes they could be friends. Balance: Solace admires this quirky tribrid for her independence and confidence. Although he pretends to be annoyed when she occasionally steals his poetry, he really does enjoy spending time with her. When he's feeling down, she will always cheer him up. When dragons ask him if they are a couple (which is often), he will blush fiery red, sputter a denial, and dash away. |-|History= "I know the sun must set to rise." History Solace was born in the Sky Kingdom as Bloodshed. Right from his hatching, his parents expected a lot from him. They trained him to fight, but unlike a typical SkyWing dragonet, Solace hates fighting. He refused - and still does - to harm a fly. His parents were rather disappointed in him, and started to physically harm him during their training sessions as well. When his father died, his mother was grief-stricken. He had been the only source of light in Bloodshed's life. This continued until when Bloodshed was about three. His mother threw him in a box and left him to float down a river, until he finally reached Possibility. During this period in the box, he renamed himself Solace. Once he reached the orphanage, he was taken in. However, all the other dragonets avoided him, and he grew up being lonely. Since he often met bullies on the street, he developed a talent for hiding and/or running away. He eventually settled into the orphanage, and began to wander the streets of Sanctuary, looking for companions. He befriended a tribrid called Balance, and their relationship may be developing into something more. |-|Gallery= "Can we like, not fight? Maybe we can just toast some marshmallows or something? That seems like the better option here." Gallery Solace-by-Cloud-the-SeaWing.png|By Cloud Solance2.png|By Moon Cheer.jpg|By Wisteria~Solstice SolaceChibiHB - ReverbtheDragon.png|By Reverb 5F896803-985C-4A10-A17C-25272F1FB60C.jpeg|By Lacey 8E88AE60-43C8-4CB2-8339-42E75859C555.jpeg|By Yinjia Solacewriting.png|By Animal GraphiteSolaceheadshotbyModern.jpg|By Modern Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing)